The Dangerous Type
by Iggy Powers
Summary: Mothers, grandmothers, sisters, girlfriends; they're all the same. They want something from each and everyone of us. Selfish, greedy, and ignorant is a best way to describe the female population of the world. But they aren't always like that; they have their benefits. I would have laughed at those comments; if it weren't for the fact that I am in love with a girl.
1. Prologue: Tea and Memories

**Prologue**

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"  
"H-hey! I-I'm coming! Hold up. Hey!"  
"You better hurry! Or else we're going to leave you behind."

Now he sits there wondering if it was true. Did she really leave him behind? Did she move too far ahead? Or did he move too far ahead? Was it on accident or on purpose? Can he take a step behind? Will it ever be the same again?  
Many different thoughts swirl through his head making him groan and clutch his head in pain and frustration. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he continued to fist his hair. He clenched his eyes shut, making the edge of his eyes slightly crinkle. He grinded his teeth, imagining that there was a pillow in between them.  
After a few minutes of his mental battle, he sighed in relief when he realized that the headache was gone. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the soft exterior of the rug. The corner of his mouth quirked up, before he leant back onto the floral printed armchair. He felt the texture of the knitted crochet.

"E-excuse me, young sir?" A timid voice broke his peaceful silence. He opened one of his eyes to see who it was.  
It was the new maid.  
He forgot her name, but it reminded him of spring. He sighed again and replied with his usual bored tone, "Yes?"  
The spring maid jumped up from his sultry voice and blushed madly. She played with the hem of her apron and stammered, "E-Eiko-san asked if you would like some tea for your headache, sir."  
He tried his best not to let his amusement show as he continued to look at the blushing maid. He turned back to look at the ceiling before closing his eyes in pleasure, "Yes. Herbal mint tea sounds good, right about now." He opened his eyes with a smirk and looked at her seductively, "Would you be a dear and pass on the message?"  
He knew she couldn't resist. Not intentionally being arrogant; he just knew he was handsome. From his chin to the shape of his body, he can capture any girl with just a glance. He chuckled to himself when she did as what he anticipated; she blushed and stuttered a 'yes, sir', before walking out the door, almost tripping over her newly polished patent shoes.  
He smirked to himself and laughed quietly. Although it wasn't loud, his shoulders shook with laughter. All girls are the same, he thought to himself with fake delight, easily flustered under the gaze of a handsome man. They can be easily hooked as a fish in a pond. How adorable.  
"You shouldn't be messing with a young lady's emotion like that." A new voice stated. He turned around only to be met by a pair of forest green eyes. It was narrowed into slits as she stepped out of the shadow. He could tell that she was angry and bothered by his early action with the new maid. It was easy to tell the way she crossed her arms over her chest, making it bigger than normal. Her right foot over her left, as she tapped her ring finger on her upper arm.  
The frown on her face was visible, as he relaxed his shoulders. He turned back around and smirked, "Ah. You've seen that, haven't you? Although, you see it every day, you always seemed bothered by it. Could it be that you're possibly jealous?"  
She snorted softly and uncrossed her arms. Her arms went limp to her side, as her hips swayed to the side when she walked closer to him. She sat down on the arm of the chair and leant down to his ear. He felt her warm breath and instantly tried to keep down his excitement.  
"My feelings for you have nothing to do the way you treat women with distaste. Truth be told, girls should be disgusted by you." She whispered furiously, as she gripped the arm of the armchair he was sitting on.

"Well, women have no problem with me and my disgust to them. If anything, they seem to enjoy it. "He looked up to her vibrant green eyes, "And feelings, you say? Hm. Care to elaborate your feelings for me?" His eyes held mischievousness and trouble. Her eyes glared down at his with disdain.  
"Disgust, arrogant, foolish, snobby, ungrateful, egoistic, masochist, sadistic, evil, selfish, and many more I cannot list at the moment." She listed the words with ease, like a river full of unspoken words.  
He frowned at her response, "Why not now?"  
It was her turn to smirk down at him, "That maid is coming, "before walking towards another set of double doors from the back of the library. His eyes followed her steps and stopped when the door closed with a soft thud.  
He sighed tiredly and rubbed his temple. He heard another set of double door open and saw that new maid with a tray of tea and cookies. The strong scented tea, mixed with sugar cookies, wafted in his nose as he inhaled the wondrous scent.  
She set the tray down on the coffee table and stood stiffly by his side. He looked down at the tray and reminded himself to thank Eiko-san for the tea and cookies. She put just the right amount of sugar on the cookie, noting how he wasn't supposed to have many sweets. The bitter smell of tea made him want to groan in delight.  
He looked back up at the fidgety maid and smiled falsely. His lying abilities are difficult to know if it's a lie or the truth. Kins and friends cannot decided if its legit or a false accusation.  
Not even he can know which one.  
"Thank you for your kind service. You can go now." He brushed her off with a wave with his hand, closed eyes nonchalantly.  
"O-oh! Yes! Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir." She stuttered embarrassingly before stumbling out of the room.  
But before she had the chance to step out of the library, he called her back.  
"Excuse me." He voiced. She quickly turned around, red faced and wide eyed.  
"Y-yes, sir?"  
His fake smile enchanted her and he knew it, "Would you mind mentioning your name?"  
She mentally face palmed herself. How could she forget to introduce herself?  
"I-I'm Chiharu, sir. Chiharu Saike." She bowed down with respect to her new masters.  
He hid his smirk from behind the rim of his tea cup. The bitter taste swallowing down his hollow throat as he gulped it down. The warmth of the tea spread throughout the whole body and he invisibly shivered.  
"Good to know."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome, Host Club Dog!

**Chapter 1**

_I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet,_ Haruhi thought to herself as she saw her own reflection under the golden knob and ignored her unattractive appearance and slowly opened the door. She lightly gasped as she was blinded by thousands of rose petals that softly hit her face with a gentle touch.  
"Welcome!" The deep voices of males echoed through her ears and permanently stained in her head. Her shoulders stiffen at the sight of seven boys in front of her.

I'm screwed, was her only thought when her mind went blank.

There, in the middle of the extravagant room, stood seven handsome boys with a type of aurora that made anybody hypnotized with their very present.

And the only thing that Haruhi said that made her look even more awkward then she already was was, "This is a host club?"

"Oh wow, it's a boy!" A pair of ginger haired twins spoke in unison. Haruhi's eyes twitched in annoyance. She's in the same class as them and yet, they couldn't remember who she is. She sits right next to them!

"Hikari, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The dark haired boy said, as he pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose with a confident smile. Haruhi wasn't sure, but the question sounded more like a positive statement coming from his mouth.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The twins shrugged their shoulders as they looked over at Kyoya with bored looks on their faces.

Kyoya blinked, but smirked arrogantly, "Oh. That wasn't very polite." He looked up at Haruhi with an obvious fake voice, "Welcome to the Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

Haruhi felt shivers when he talked to her. She, somehow, has a feeling that he knew something she didn't. She slowly walked over to the double doors, but it wouldn't budge. She rattled the door knob as she felt the sweat glide down her back.

The blonde haired god looked up with surprise evident in his face. He got up with a swift movement and stared at her with his violet eyes that seemed to be filled with a child-like reference.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about." Tamaki was genuinely astonished at the sight of the ugly boy in a pair of unstylish rags.

Haruhi suddenly felt like bolting out the door, but she couldn't. For some unapparent reason, it was locked. Haruhi was now nervous about this, "How did you know my name?" Unknowingly, behind her humongous glasses, her eyes were wide with shock, fright, and uneasiness. Her shoulders were tense as she felt the blonde haired boy walk closer to her with long, graceful legs.

"Why, you're infamous." Kyoya stated as he went over his notebook, "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy." He finally looked up with a frightening smirk, "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." His last words were heavy dripped with sweet venom as he smiled with eyes closed in a mocking manner.

Haruhi didn't know how to respond. Was that an insult or a complement? She said, "Well, ah-thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome!" Tamaki exclaimed in a loud yet sincere voice, "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others!"

She scooted away from the airheaded blonde boy, who seemed to be following her everywhere with a gigantic leap, "I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far."

But her remark was shadowed by Tamaki's continuous speech, "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

Her face was blank when she said, "I'm out of here." She started to walk towards the double door when a pink blur passed by her and hugged her legs. She almost lost her balance but she steadily caught herself.

She looked down to see a kid with a pink stuffed rabbit behind his back and a smile on his adorable face, "Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." She paused for a moment and realized what he just called her, "And who are you calling Haru-chan!" She shouted at him as he yelped away from her and ran towards a tall looking boy with short scruffy hair.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Tamaki half said to himself.

Haruhi turned to face him with a shock expression on her face, "Openly what?"

Tamaki, apparently, ignored her and walked around her, inspecting her stunned facial expression, "So, tell me. What kind of guys are you into?"

"Do you like the strong silent type?" He gestured over to the tall looking boy with a frightening appearance. Haruhi silently gulped and continued to listen to Tamaki.

"The boy Lolita?" Honey looked up from crying onto his bunny with a cute pout open his pale pink lips.

"How about the mischievous type?" the twins glanced up, smirking sexily at her, like they were up to something that was probably not legal.

"Or the cool type?" Kyoya, once again, pushed up his glasses that seemed to glare off from the sunlight that reflected the entire room.

"Or maybe the dangerous type?" Haruhi turned to look at who Tamaki pointed at and was surprised to see Kaede. He was the one who was instructed to show her around the academy. He didn't do a good job at it, Haruhi mentally grumbled to herself.

Kaede looked up from the book he was reading and Haruhi thought she saw him slightly glare at her. His rich dark brown hair was swept to the side in a messy, but sexy, style. She couldn't see his eye color because he turned to look down on the book he was recently reading.

Haruhi knew that the Host Club consisted good looking boys, but she does admit that Kaede was a handsome guy. His aurora gave off a silent but playful manner. The light reflected over his hair, and it suddenly looked like a burgundy color. Before she had said anything else, Tamaki placed his hands on her cheek and she felt her blood run up to her face.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me? What do you say?" Tamaki whispered loud enough for the rest to hear. Kaede softly snorted and tried to hold back a smirk as he continued to read the part where Jonathan kills his best friend to save his sister.

The rest were staring at Haruhi's blushing face as she backed away slowly as she was stuttering over nothing.

"I-I only came h-here t-to study. I…I mean, I wasn't s-supposed to be h-" She was cut off when she felt a podium poke her back. She turned around quickly to see a fancy looking vase fall off. She made an attempt to grab the vase's handle, but it barely touched her fingers until the vase shattered on the marble floor.  
Everything was still for her as she continued to stare on the ground.

She heard somebody say something behind her, "Aww."

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The twins spoke in unison as their eyes moved over to Haruhi and to the vase that was broken on the floor.

Kaede closed up the book with a bang as he got up from the sofa and walked over next to Kyoya. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Now you've done it, commoner."

"The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen." Kaoru said with disappointment laced in his voice as he shook his head with a sigh.

Haruhi felt her whole body twitched as she spit out, "W-what! Eight million yen?" She tried to calculate the numbers in her head but her mind was fuzzed with panic and nervousness, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in eight million?" She wasn't sure whom she was talking to, but she finally said, "I'm going to have to pay you back."

The twins looked at each other with a look that said 'yeah right'.

Before anybody could say anything, Kaede spoke up with a mock sneer, "With what money? You can't even afford the school uniform."

One of the twins continued after his remark, "And what's with that grubby outfit, anyways?"

After being silent throughout the whole conversation, Kyoya spoke directly to Tamaki, who was staring at Haruhi with a frown on his face, "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki attempted to smirk, but it looked more like a smile with a frown on his gorgeous face. He snapped his fingers, which caused the Host Club, plus Haruhi, to look at him as he strode over to his throne.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka; When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." Haruhi didn't like the feeling of what was coming up next, "That means, starting today, you are the Host Club's dog."

And his words echoed through her head that seemed to be imprinted in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Obnoxious

**Chapter 2**

_I don't know if I can handle this, mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a Host Club_, she prayed silently in her mind which mostly calmed down her nerves.  
"Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" A customer said to the blond king, as he liked to call himself. Her hands were up to her chest in a fist, excitedly waiting for his response.  
Tamaki gave his special side way glance and smiled at her, "What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course."  
"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" Another one had said with a blush painted across her pale face.  
Tamaki turned to face her and smiled like royalty, "Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."  
The girls squealed that reminded Haruhi of pigs about to get slaughtered.  
"Oh, how you're so dreamy." A customer's voice wavered at the response.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki." A voice that reminded Haruhi of silk that was drenched in poison said to the blonde host, "I've recently heard that the Host Club is keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."  
The girl had her eyes closed as she sipped her tea like a proper lady. Her back was straight, letting her burgundy colored hair fall down her back like a waterfall of blood. Her yellow school uniform's red ribbon seemed to clash well with her hair. She glanced at Tamaki in the corner of her eyes and then looked straight ahead.  
"I don't know if I'd call him that," Tamaki started speaking but was caught off when he heard the door shut. He turned to face the door and saw Haruhi with shopping bags, "And speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on the list?"  
Haruhi sweat dropped, "What? Piglet?"  
Tamaki looked at the supplies and paused at the sight of a cylinder container. The air surrounding the cylinder smelt strangely like raw coffee. He was a bit confused, "Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"  
"Just what it looks like. Its coffee." Haruhi stated plainly.  
"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"  
"What do you mean? Its instant coffee." Haruhi is obviously getting tired and frustrated at Tamaki's pointless questions.  
"Its instant?" A group of girls gathered around them in a flash. Haruhi felt more people behind her as she tried to hold back a fit.  
"Woah!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I've heard of this before! Its commoners coffee. You just add hot water."  
"I didn't know there was such a thing." A girl commented with a curious tilt with her head.  
"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." A girl said to a neighbor, who nodded her head vigorously.  
"Commoners are pretty smart." Haruhi didn't even know that Kyoya was behind her, until he praised.  
"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru began as he leaned forward curiously.  
"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru imitated his brother's action.  
"I'll go back and get something else." Haruhi was irked by their snobbish attitudes,, "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."  
"No. I'll keep it." Tamaki stated. The crowd gasped.  
"I'm going to give it a try." He stood and everyone was in awe.  
"I will drink this coffee!" He bravely said as everyone dramatically clapped.

He pointed to Haruhi, who stood flabbergasted at the scene, "All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."  
Everyone moved towards an empty table as Haruhi's eyes followed the crowd, _I hate all these damn rich people_.  
"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The red headed girl mumbled as she placed the rim of the teacup to thin lips.  
Haruhi looked at her confusingly. The red headed girl looked up and gave her a false smile, "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."  
"Haruhi!" tamaki's loud voice ringed through the room as he called her over.  
"I'm coming." Haruhi angrily grumbled. She walked towards the group and grabbed a silver spoon so shiny that she can see her own reflection. Just like every object here in Ouran. She took a gentle scoop of the ground beans of coffee in each tea cup. She swiftly poured hot water in the cups and Tamaki scooted her over.  
"Let the tasting began!"  
A girl picked up a cup and observed the dark brown liquid in the cup, "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."  
"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another one said with a slight hesitation through her actions and voice.  
Tamaki suddenly scooped her up with his arms and placed her face close to her blushing one, "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"  
The girl's face, if possible, blushed even harder, "Oh well then, I would drink it." Her voice sounded breathless as she replied.  
"This is ridiculous." Haruhi bluntly said with a deadpanned face, half speaking to herself and for whomever.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt upright out of bed." Hikaru and their customers laughed. His knee was up to his chest in a comfortable posture.  
Kaoru blushed, making the girls' copy his action, "Hikaru! Don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that." He, then, looked down with tears brimming his eyes, "Why are you so mean to me?"  
"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered as his eyes widened a bit. He quickly walked over to Kaoru and placed his slender finger under Kaoru, who in return, looked up at his brother with love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." He said as he tightened his hold on Kaoru.  
"I forgive you." And with that, the girls went ballistic.  
"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!" One girl squealed.  
"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi said. She stared at the twins and turned her attention to the next table, which Kaede was not doing his job and doing his job.  
How…..complex.  
"So, Kaede. What are you doing for the summer?" One girl asked with a blushing face. Kaede looked up from reading his book and smirked his trademark smirk. It was like everything was slowing down as sparkles flew behind him. The girls squealed and cradled their faces with their hands.  
"I don't know." He said as he looked out the window and then to the customers with eyes half open like he woke up from a slumber or about to seduce a woman, "Meiko and Rika suggested that we should go to Brazil and go mountain hiking. What about you, ladies. What do you think I should do?" Although it sounded like an innocent question, the way his tone worked made it way dirtier than it was originally.  
Judging by the way the girls blushed, Haruhi knew what he was and his type fitted him perfectly.  
Dangerous.  
Haruhi's ears pricked as she turned to look at the two seniors entering the room.  
"Sorry we're running late." The young senior said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. They walked towards a table full of girls who seemed to be happy at just the sight of Honey on Mori's back.  
"Hello, Honey! Hey, Mori!" A customer said as she grinned up at them. Honey yawned and smiled lazily at her with a cute pout.  
"We've been waiting here for you guys. Hi!" Another one said.  
"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep." Honey said and yawned again with a purr, "And I'm still not completely awake."  
The girls gasped and squealed, "So cute!"  
Haruhi continued to look at Honey and said to herself, "Is that boy really a third year student?"  
"Honey-sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya appeared out of nowhere as he explained to Haruhi about Honey and Mori's value to the Host Club.  
Haruhi was about to reply but was cut off by Honey, who appeared in front of her with his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something, "Haru-chan! Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"  
"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi softly rejected.  
"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Honey held up a pink oversized stuffed rabbit. Flowers appeared behind the background.  
"I-I-'m not into bunnies." Haruhi, once again, gently let down.  
Honey's eyes went wide and tears gathered from the corner of his eyes, "Are you saying that you don't like Usa-chan?"  
Haruhi panicked but just stared at the pink bunny instead. The more she looked at it, the more she felt herself blush, "I guess he is kind of cute, huh?"  
Honey gaped at her and looked up from the bunny to her and smiled warmly, "Take good care of him okay?" He skipped off with a happy giggle towards his customers and awaiting cousin.  
"You'll notice that our utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here." Kyoya said, "He is the king. His request rate is 70 percent."  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, "What's this world coming to?"  
"And in order for you to pay off your eight million yen dept wit hus, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy." When Kyoya saw that she was about to argue, he continued, "You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"  
Haruhi blanched.  
"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my litter nerd." Tamaki suddenly appeared behind her and softly blew on her neck.  
She gasped and jumped away from him as she panted, "Please don't do that again."  
Tamaki stood up and said, "You need a makeover, or no girls' going to look twice at you."  
"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."  
"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Tamaki said with a dramatic voice.  
"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi said as she looked up towards Tamaki.  
"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that God creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out." Tamaki walked around in circles as Haruhi replied with a, "Say what?"  
"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about it, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."  
As Tamaki continued on, Haruhi thought to herself, "There's a word to describe people like him."  
"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty."  
"What is it?"  
"For those working day and night, pursuing beauty. And…."  
"Oh man, I wish I could remember that word…"  
"….I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides….."  
"Maybe a pain in the neck? No…There's something that fits him perfectly….."  
"…..But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember," Tamaki was now beside her and said, "How effective a glance to the side can be."  
"Huh, I got it." She slammed her fist onto his palm.  
"Oh, did I strike a chord."  
"Obnoxious."  
Tamaki blanched and suddenly sat in a depressing emo corner. Haruhi suddenly heard laughter behind her.  
"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru said as he placed his hands on her messy head.  
"But he is a pain in the neck." She muttered before speaking up, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."  
Tamaki slowly got up and posed for her and the twins, "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend."  
"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi said.  
"Boss." Kaoru called to the blonde.  
"Call me king." Tamaki corrected.  
The twins ignored him and Kaoru continued, "You can teach him the basics of hosting."  
"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru took off her glasses.  
Their faces were expressionless as they continued to stare at her gigantic chocolate brown eyes.  
"Hey! I need those. I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school." Haruhi waved her arms in front of her to feel the objects around her.  
Tamaki rushed over and pushed the twins away to the side. He stared intensely at her and looked down.  
"Hikaru. Kaoru." He snapped his fingers.  
"Got it." The twins said in unison as they rushed off.  
"Kyoya. My hair stylist." Kyoya was immediately dialing numbers on his phone.  
"Mori-sempai. Go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori rushed off with a type of gentle grace.  
"Kaede-sempai. Go down the main office and get me some necessary supplies for his measurements." Kaede looked up from lying down on the couch and sighed as he got up. He walked lazily towards the double doors with his hands in his pockets.  
A hand was waved in front of his face, "What about me, Tama-chan!"  
Tamaki looked down at the small senior, "Honey-sempai."  
"Yes, sir!" Honey nodded enthusiastically.  
"You….go have some cake."  
Honey was now seated in a chair with Usa-chan in front of him, eating a piece of strawberry lemon cake.  
"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Honey muttered to his Usa-chan.  
"Here. Change into this uniform." The twins said as they held up Ouran's spare male uniform.  
"What? But why?" Haruhi stuttered as she stumbled backwards.  
"Don't ask questions!" The twins jumped up and tackled her into the changing stall.  
"No way!"  
"Change! Change! Change!"  
"Fine, I'll change! But you two have to get out!" She grunted as she kicked the two boys out.  
They stumbled a bit before they halted. They looked at each other and said, "Whoa."


	4. Chapter 4: He's A Natural

**Chapter 4**

"Uh, sempai?"  
"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked as he walked in front of the curtains.

She stepped out and everyone gasped. Her hair was not as messy as it was before and it was styled perfectly as it framed her heart shaped face. The uniforms were comfortable and it shone newly.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" She asked.

"Cute!" Tamaki exclaimed, "You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey commented and twirled around while throwing Usa-chan in the air.

"If we had known that's how you really look….." Hikaru began.

"…..we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya thought to himself as he examined Haruhi with a sweep of an eye.

"Better than he was before." Although it wasn't a complement, it was all the flattery Haruhi would ever receive from Kaede, who leant against a pillar.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club." Tamaki pointed at a startled Haruhi, "I will personally train you to be a first rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

"A host?"

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" One of Haruhi's customer asked as two of her friends sat next to her in front of Haruhi.

"I'm curious. What kind of product do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty."

I can't do this anymore, Haruhi said to herself mentally, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

"So, why did you join the host club, Haruhi?" Aimi-san asked, out of curiosity.

"All I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and they'll forget about my eight million yen debt." She said and suddenly thought, I know just the story.

A few minutes passed by and the girls were sympathizing Haruhi with many efforts.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago." Chiyo-san said, "Who does the chores around the house?"

Unknown to them, the host club members were eavesdropping on Haruhi's conversation.

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me with all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through." Haruhi wasn't acting anymore, she was being genuine as she smiled sadly out the window.

Kaede could tell.

"So…uh….." Cho-san started.

"…..is it okay if tomorrow….." Aimi-san played with the cuffs of her dress.

"….we request to sit with you again?" Chiyo-san finished with an anticipated look in her eyes.

Haruhi looked up startled but smiled warmly at them, "Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies."

Tamaki was watching Haruhi from afar. He peeked from the corner of the couch as his eyes gleamed with joy and curiosity, "Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural." Kyoya replied as he wrote down on his notebook.

"No training needed." The twins piped up.

"How…extraordinary." Kaede was hesitant about the choice of words he chose to speak, but agreed that Haruhi was exceptional.

Ayanokoji coughed beside Tamaki who jumped at the sudden sound, "Have you forgotten about me?"

Tamaki wrapped an arm behind Ayanokoji's shoulders and said, "Oh no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host."

She peaked from behind her burgundy colored fringe, "Well, that obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him."

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me." Tamaki then called out to Haruhi, "Haruhi, come here for a minute,"

Haruhi walked up to the couch, which sat Tamaki, Ayanokoji and the others, "What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki introduced with legs crossed with perfect posture.

Its that girl from before, Haruhi thought that her eyes looked a lot like someone else but she could pinpoint the correct person, "Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." She finished with a smile on her face.

Tamaki gasped and Haruhi was suddenly trapped. Tamaki twirled and squealed, "That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!"

"Oh, Tamaki." Ayanokoji tried to calm the blonde down which ended up as a fail as he continued to suffocate Haruhi.

"Oh, you're so cute!"

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" Haruhi shouted.  
Mori's usual stoic faced transformed into determination as he swooped Haruhi off of Tamaki. It all happened very slowly. Mori slightly blushed as Haruhi looked down at him.

"Mori-sempai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki tried to soothe Haruhi, who looked grumpy at the moment.

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another."

Unknown to them, dark grey eyes glared behind a curtain of fringe, which went by unnoticed by another pair of dark grey eyes.


End file.
